


The Fool's Bond

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon!Chanyeol, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Human!Kyungsoo, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, basically just fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: One thing humans have to remember when making contracts with a demon is that they will never allow any loophole in it. It only makes sense why Kyungsoo can never escape Chanyeol's grasp.orChanyeol just has to remind Kyungsoo that they're bonded by a contract that has no expiration.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Of Winged and Beasts





	The Fool's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> So here I am again with another ChanSoo story! yey!  
> I've been procrastinating a lot lately but I managed to finish this alongside the other ChanSoo story I was writing. This is just more of a side thing, because I seriously just wanted to write smut without the underlying plot and stuff. haha.
> 
> Any way! I hope yall like it!

Kyungsoo stumbled back on his tush when he saw a familiar shadow lurking in his living room. He had just entered his apartment after a gruelling day at work and now there’s someone in his apartment. After that stressful meeting and that crazy nagging he got from his boss, he didn't think the day could get any worse.

‘ _Maybe I shouldn’t have asked.’_ He thought as a man stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

The shadow that swallowed the guy revealed how he towered over Kyungsoo. The blood-red eyes that looked at Kyungsoo looked alluring, if only he didn’t look like he was just about to consume the poor guy’s soul. The human watched as the guy ran his hand through his red slicked-back hair on top of an undercut. A grin made its way out of his lips, revealing his pearly whites. “You’ve taken your sweet time coming home, pet… I reckon your day’s been quite the adventure innit?” The man’s husky voice tore through Kyungsoo’s ears as he moved away from the towering figure.

Every step the other man took, Kyungsoo’s body unconsciously crawled back. Every fiber of his being told him to run, to hide, _escape!_ That’s why when Kyungsoo hit his back on the door, he pulled himself up to leave and run away, but the doorknob that was once there had disappeared.

“Funny thing about contracts… They don’t just disappear.” A dark voice whispered behind him.

Kyungsoo swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes widened. He slowly turned around, meeting devilish red eyes that burned through his soul.

“Y-You’re… you’re here for my punishment…?” The words slipped out as his lips trembled upon the demon’s gaze. 

Even with human skin, he still mortifies Kyungsoo. It was due to having seen the demon’s true form. A form that was more sinister than what he was showing. Though he must admit that he looked ravishingly beautiful in human form, he knew that evil was beautiful because of the temptation that hung behind them. One couldn’t possibly tempt others without pulling their interest first.

“I’m not a very patient demon, you know that.” The demon breathed down. “Yet you’ve been avoiding me… and I don’t do good with abandonment.”

“I didn't abandon you… I just… work was just so…” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, unsure what kind of excuse to raise. But as he met the demon’s red eyes, he felt that it was all futile. It was impossible to lie to his face. The creature could always tell when he was lying. An effect of the contract he signed himself in. “I’m… I’m sorry.” 

Kyungsoo sucked a deep breath as fingers touched his cheek, sliding down to his neck and squeezing it. He felt a hot breath nearing him as lips finally conquered his. He groaned when the demon squeezed his neck tighter and almost immediately, shoved his tongue into Kyungsoo’s cavern to explore it. He felt his body tremble at his touch. His other hand, clawing down his shoulder towards his pants.

Kyungsoo whimpered when the heat of the demon pulled away from him. He let out a groan when he felt a hand grabbing his erection.

“Looks trapped in there. Let me help you out of them[clothes].”

The demon’s deep voice sent a shiver down his spine. The warm hand that encircled his neck was now nowhere near it. In turn, the demon snapped his fingers, quirking the edge of his lips as he watched Kyungsoo’s clothing ripped into shreds.

Kyungsoo watched as the demon grazed his lips along his teeth. A grin apparent on his lips, gritted yet earnestly waiting for something. The demon’s touch could easily bring Kyungsoo to his knees, directing his inner desire to leak out and worship him with absolute surrender. But with his bodily fluid, oh, those were dangerous. The demon’s fluid had special attributes that worked as an aphrodisiac to those who taste them. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, when their tongue danced into each other, it was more than enough to lift his arousal into its peak.

Kyungsoo could already feel his erection twitching into its release, waiting for the demon’s touch, for his warmth, for a movement, anything. He just _wanted_.

Heaving a breath of air, he could feel his drool pooling inside his mouth. Anticipating the demon’s next move like a child waiting for their Christmas present on Christmas eve. Would the demon touch him again? Kiss him? Lick him like he has always done? Whatever it was, he needed it. Kyungsoo eagerly awaited, hoping that the demon could deliver him into the paradise of euphoria.

But the demon smirked at him, taking a step back before turning to his heel and facing away.

Panic flooded over Kyungsoo, his hands falling to the demon’s arm, gripping it tightly. Desperation filling his system as his pending release was halted. He was trembling, losing his senses to the fiery passion that built inside him.

“P-Please… Please don’t leave, Chanyeol.” He uttered. Voice shaking at the thought that the demon would leave him when he knew full well how much Kyungsoo needed him.

The demon looked back at him, eyes uncertain yet filled with something that Kyungsoo couldn’t seem to understand. He waited, hoped that the demon would give him an answer. But a full minute had passed and the demon was silent. No words leaked out of the demon’s mouth, but the gaze that pressured him carried emotions that he just couldn’t explain.

“You’re fighting a losing battle, Kyungsoo. If I stay, you’re getting punished… and you _know_ I don’t punish _lightly_.” Chanyeol drawled. His tone was venomous, as if poison would consume Kyungsoo if he’d ever ask for the demon to stay.

And though Kyungsoo knew this, he didn’t falter. His shaft trembling in anticipation, yearning for the demon’s touch. The demon’s warmth. He yearned for the demon despite trying to get away from him moments ago. It was just Chanyeol’s voice but Kyungsoo could feel his release tapping to come out; wanting to rush through his skin and gush out into the open, covering anything with its white nectar.

“I… accept my punishment.” Kyungsoo whispered.

It took a second for Chanyeol to realize what just came out of Kyungsoo’s lips. It was a treat he wouldn’t want to miss. But as tempting as it was, he still wanted to push Kyungsoo into the threshold of his limit.

“Mmhmm… Beg for it… pet.”

Kyungsoo fell on his knees as he held Chanyeol’s arm. His knees shook into submission as his body shivered with Chanyeol’s threatening tone. It was supposed to make him fear for his life, step back and run away. He knew how much Chanyeol would play with him, punish him until he’d be stripped of his inhibitions and nothing but his inner desires floated out of his lips. Yearning, desire, and nothing but want for the demon reigning over his system.

But as he kneeled there, his mind screamed for Chanyeol. He wanted the demon to hold him, caress his body into the warmth of his fold, lips leaving trails of kisses, tongue lapping his skin to mark him, and his big fat cock driving him into the madness of dark lust.

The side of Chanyeol’s lips quirked into a smirk as he listened to Kyungsoo’s plead. “Please… Please take me, Chanyeol.”

The demon leaned forward, licking the human’s lips. “Then worship me.”

A thick, throaty groan left Kyungsoo’s lips when Chanyeol pulled back to present his throbbing shaft to the human who was still on his knees. The scent that emanated from Chanyeol was so thick, it was enough to leave Kyungsoo wanting more. His tongue shot out, licking a full stripe from the underside of the demon’s dick up to the top of his slit. Licking the pre-cum that hung tightly over his cranny.

Kyungsoo felt the scorching heat from the demon’s heat but it wasn’t enough for him to reach his peak. He needed more, something more stimulating than just a lick. Something more than just a mere hold from Chanyeol.

He gasped when he felt the demon’s hand squeeze his cheeks, grinning as those red eyes observed him. He didn’t even dare to blink. The way the demon stared down at him, he could already feel his body caving in, surrendering himself entirely with just the way he was looked down on.

“You’re cuter when you’re honest to yourself, _Soo_.” The demon scoffed as he pulled his hand away from his cheeks to grab a fistful of the human’s hair. The moment Kyungsoo yelped, Chanyeol urged him to swallow his rockhard dick.

The demon hissed as Kyungsoo’s wet cavern enveloped his erection. Teeth grazing closely on the veins of his shaft as he shoved it all the way to the back of the human’s throat. He could hear a garbled sound from Kyungsoo, a moan of some sort. He pulled the human’s head back before shoving his length back in.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good on my dick.”

Chanyeol licked his lips as he continuously attacked Kyungsoo’s mouth. He could see the human’s eyes filling with a glaze of tears. “Shit.”

The demon pulled Kyungsoo head away from his pole as he leaned forward, his lips meeting with the human’s to devour him. Tasting the remnants of his own erection as Kyungsoo lost himself in the voyage of their lips, tongue and teeth. The grinding, the push and the pull, the continuous sucking. Kyungsoo’s lips pulled not the vortex of Chanyeol’s superiority.

Though the demon was unrelenting with the way he punished Kyungsoo, he couldn’t help but get even more turned on as he watched Kyungsoo lose himself to the sensation of euphoria creeping into this system to rip apart his hesitance.

“What do you want, pet? Tell me your deepest desires and I’ll bring it to life.”

A demon’s whisper, the temptation was enough to stop Kyungsoo’s thoughts from its tracks. Everything halted from the way his reasoning dwindled shut, down to the train of thought that wandered around his mind. Even a simple touch from the demon was enough to drive the human to do his bidding, resistance crumbling and reason flying out the window.

He didn’t want to reveal his desires, the voice that told him he wanted more of Chanyeol. The need that urged him that he hoped Chanyeol could fuck him into the oblivion of the next dynasty. The want that drove him to wish that Chanyeol could pound his hole and fill him so he could release his seed.

“Tell me, _Soo_.” Chanyeol’s voice drawling each syllable was enough to urge Kyungsoo out of his silence.

Kyungsoo could feel his insides crumbling into the palm of Chanyeol’s temptations. He was defenseless against the demon’s words, desire spilling out of his lips as he confessed what he yearned for. Pounding, grinding, thrusting, heated sex that knew no bounds.

A snicker left the demon, entertained more than ever.

“You’re just asking to be punished, pet.” The demon’s voice was dark, thick with lust. Obviously aroused by the words that Kyungsoo confessed. The desire was nothing short of the scandalous punishment that Chanyeol had prepared for him.

There were no words fit enough to rouse the yearning that Kyungsoo hid, so it was beneficial for Chanyeol to be a contract holder of the human. Lies can easily be detected and he always found the truth that Kyungsoo hid. He was well aware how the human always tried his best to hide things from him, but the contract didn’t permit anything of the sort. They were bound together.

The demon acts as a conductor to Kyungsoo’s emotions since the human lacked the ability to express what he truly felt. He acted like a battery, something that could pull out what Kyungsoo hid deep within him, releasing it to sustain the needs he, too, hungered for.

The contract was drafted when Kyungsoo hit his low before, emotions bottled too deep inside that nothing but escape circled his mind. That was when he found Chanyeol, offering a deal that he couldn’t quite refuse.

It was a contract that could benefit the human, ownership of one’s soul in exchange for emotions that he never knew existed before. The _sex_ they shared was simply a bonus when Kyungsoo was overwhelmed upon the first trickle of emotion that dropped into his heart.

Chanyeol pulled out the emotions from Kyungsoo when they first laid their eyes on each other after the contract’s signage.

Attraction.

Connection.

Lust.

There was a this heated sexual tension between them. It was suffocating, and the demon didn’t do well with secrets. So Chanyeol kept it going, he called it punishment but in truth, he just teased the human until he could do nothing but spill the truth. Kyungsoo was delectable whenever he told the truth, especially when the scent of a deadly leaked out of him. Chanyeol found those moments the most alluring, pulling him into a tight leash to give everything the human wanted. If it equaled to him catching more than just the sweet white nectar that leaked out of him.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was far more attractive than any human Kyungsoo met. He didn’t realize how dangerous emotions were until he finally felt them. And then he felt his strong urge to bed the demon, an attraction that he could never deny. No matter how much he wanted to keep away from him, no matter how much he wanted to hide the embarrassing arousal… the demon knew it.

They were both mad, screws gone loose over the desire to consummate with each other. There was no need to do so and yet, they still did it.

Chanyeol’s hand reached down, wrapping the erection that Kyungsoo has been carrying since the start. The demon felt it. The way Kyungsoo tried to run away from him with minimal effort, it was like a prey hoping to be caught under its vicious predator. Chanyeol knew of it, that’s why it felt so good to tease the human. _His prey._

“Come on. Let it out, Kyungsoo.”

With the way the demon whispered his name right on his ear as a hand wrapped itself along his erection, Kyungsoo whimpered as his white syrup spilt onto Chanyeol’s hand.

Kyungsoo leaned forward, resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The demon chuckled as he looked at his hand coated in his human’s precious white. He raised it, licking it off his hands.

“We’re not done yet.”

And with another snap of his fingers, they were then teleported into Kyungsoo’s bed. The demon hovering over his human while licking his hand covered with Kyungsoo’s white nectar.

“You’ve been neglecting yourself, pet. You taste awful.” It was a lie. No matter what Kyungsoo did, he always tasted sweet along the demon’s tongue. That’s why he never failed to lick the human’s body, wanting to coat him. There was need growing inside the demon to mark the human as his. And no other demon could claim what was his.

Kyungsoo wanted to give him an answer, but he knew it would be futile. The demon was right, he was overworked, fatigued and tired down to his bones. He has been so busy that everything just piled up.

“Was… busy…” Kyungsoo mumbled.

Lips met his, soft, fiery, full of nothing but greed. Chanyeol didn’t let up, as expected. Their tongues intertwined, lips wrapping along each other, teeth bumping and grinding yet they couldn’t even be pulled apart.

The demon’s hand ventured down, groping his human’s body. Each part he caressed left a trail of warmth that heightened Kyungsoo’s pleasure. His body accommodating the heat, embracing Chanyeol’s warmth as his desire poured right into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol’s clothes was sucked into a smoke-like void on the demon’s head. He knew what it was. And though he has seen it a few times, he was still baffled at the demon’s true form. One that comes out whenever they venture deep into their sexcapades. Horns grew out of the demon’s head. Horns started protruding from the top of the guy’s head near his temples, horns that resembled _argali_ ’s—corkscrew shaped horns facing opposite directions that settled just on top of his ears.

The look would usually scare Kyungsoo, but he was too deep into the pit of lust that even the horns looked attractive along the demon’s human-like appearance.

A loud yelp followed by a whimper, Kyungsoo’s body enjoyed the way his throat let out the sounds that it wanted to deliver. The need rising from the bottom of his gut, whimpering out of his lips as words of yearning formed into muffled words of excitement. “Chanyeol… please… inside. I _need_ you inside.”

The demon couldn’t help but grin, seeing his human lose all inhibitions bloomed the urge that brewed inside him. Once wasn’t enough, he needed more of Kyungsoo’s essence. More of that lovely white nectar that his human produced. He needed it, craved it like a maniac looking for what it desired.

Chanyeol wasn’t going to settle for less. He moved lower, his lips tracing Kyungsoo’s body until it reached that tower that stood atop the hole that he’s been dying to devour. The scent coming out of his human’s shaft was hard to resist. His tongue dabbled a stripe of spit along the underside of Kyungsoo’s shaft which sent shivers down the human’s body. Enough to push a moan out of his lips.

Chanyeol coated Kyungsoo’s dick into his mouth. His tongue playing with the human’s slit, flicking it repeatedly before hearing gibberish from its owner. The demon couldn’t help but feel a triumphant pride swell deep within his chest. When he coiled his tongue around Kyungsoo’s shaft, he felt the human grab his head with the strong urge to shove him away.

“N-no… t-t-too much… ahhh… w-wait…” Kyungsoo couldn’t even form a proper sentence.

It was exhilarating. The way Kyungsoo lost himself to his arousal, even to the point of trying to push Chanyeol away when he definitely needed his white nectar than anything else.

But if Kyungsoo knew anything about Chanyeol, it was that he was stubborn. The demon slowly pulled away, stopping at the tip of his human, slowly rounding it with his tongue.

Kyungsoo shivered into the sensation of his shaft, swallowed into a hot burning cavern. The tongue sending a shiver right up his spine, his dick throbbing right into Chanyeol’s tongue. “Ahhh… Uhhh…” Kyungsoo’s lips let out, the words of hesitance melted along the aphrodisiac that his saliva contained.

The demon pulled back, finally popping the human’s shaft out of his mouth. “Do you want me to stop, pet?”

Kyungsoo gritted as he stared down at the demon who continued to lick his length. He groaned as Chanyeol’s tongue slowly licked his slit. “D-d-don’t… Don’t stop. M-more… More…”

“Thought so.” Chanyeol engulfed the human’s erection, enthralling it into his heated cavern that produced more heat than necessary. Meeting Kyungsoo’s need for a healthy release.

Chanyeol licked, sucked Kyungsoo’s dick earning more music out of the human’s lips. They were charming the demon into moving better, faster.

Kyungsoo shrieked when he felt it rising, his seeds gushing out like a fountain straight into the confines of Chanyeol’s mouth. He felt the demon humming in delight, swallowing every last bit without wasting even a tiny drop.

“You taste awful but still so fucking good.” The demon mumbled, something that Kyungsoo didn’t really understand.

But what he did realize was that Chanyeol hasn’t even started yet. What with the way the demon held his calves, lifting both of his legs over his shoulders as he raised Kyungsoo’s bottom.

The human groaned at the sudden stretch. He wasn’t flexible and as far as he was concerned, this wasn’t a yoga tutorial. “W-wait…” Kyungsoo cried out but Chanyeol was too focused, lips wet from salivating at the hole that Kyungsoo has to offer.

Drool dripped down, making Kyungsoo grunt at the feverish wetness that invaded his hole. And though he knew that even a drop of semen from Chanyeol was enough to drive him crazy, directly dropping his spit into his throbbing hole has a different effect.

Kyungsoo suddenly blushed, cheeks turning into a beautiful crimson red. His knees were shaking from the next set of movements from the demon.

Chanyeol lowered his head, tongue rounding along the rim of his human. Flicking it in continuous teasing before his lips reached down to suckle it. He loved the moans coming out of Kyungsoo, the curses, the unexplainable feeling that the human could barely form into words. He loved the feeling of domination over the human.

Each slurp, tongue flicks, and continuous sucking pulled different reactions from his human. Kyungsoo’s lovely sound resonating loudly around the room, echoing back into Chanyeol’s ears. The melody working as his fuel to eat the juicy bottom served to him.

Kyungsoo could feel his insides churning, his gut tingling against the sensation that Chanyeol was providing him. His hands pulling on his pillow, grasping it tightly as he sunk into the stimulation the demon provided. The way his body shook, convulsing into the glorious feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue against his rim. The warmth, the continuous teasing.

The demon parted from Kyungsoo’s flesh, tongue moving up to put pressure on the flesh below Kyungsoo’s ornaments. This change urged a screech out of Kyungsoo, his teeth gritted as his hands pulled the covers of the bed. The pressure on his perineum was enough sensation to revitalize his shaft into its glorious state. Standing tall against his skin, leaking more pre-cum than before.

A loud mewl resounded against the walls when Chanyeol’s finger invaded the tight, wet hole he was just eating. His tongue dribbling spit onto his finger as he dug it deeper, reaching for that sweet spot that always caused Kyungsoo to call out his name like a prayer.

“Ahhhhh!!! Chanyeol!!” Kyungsoo screamed, pulling a smile out of the demon’s lips.

Kyungsoo’s hips were soon lowered back onto the bed, another hand massaging the human’s stomach as if there’s something in there. The hand over his stomach was familiar, heated yet sensual. The demon took his time to stretch Kyungsoo, pushing in an additional finger into his hole. Curving his knuckles to play with a spot that pulled out joyous sounds from Kyungsoo’s throat.

There was nothing but desire brewing from within, and the demon could feel it. Their bodies throwing more than just pleasure but also baring what their hearts yearned for. The blossoms that bloomed inside Kyungsoo waited for more stimulant. The harsher Chanyeol treated him, the more he succumbed to the demon’s whims.

There, he felt fingers stretching him. Widening against his hole, pushing it open to accommodate something bigger that would intrude in a moment’s time. As fingers played with him, lips landed back on his body. Nibbling on his skin, leaving trails of purple roses that would befit him. The way Chanyeol’s other hand twisted its fingers onto Kyungsoo’s nubs, playing with it just like he was on his hole.

His insides finally started feeling hot, the need rising to the pit of his stomach. There was want, an itch that he was dying to scratch. And the only one who could do so, was the demon hovering over him.

“C-Chanyeol… Chanyeol, please… please… inside…” The words were out of breath, but it was obvious that he was begging. Pleading for more than just fingers inside his hole. He wanted it, he needed it.

“Beg.” Chanyeol drawled, licking a stripe along Kyungsoo’s body.

Kyungsoo’s body absorbed every ounce of liquid that came out of Chanyeol’s lips. The aphrodisiac working its way to his core to release all the inhibitions that continue to stay in his body stubbornly. Hesitance lost into the abyss of fevered passion.

“Please… Please fuck me, Chanyeol. Fuck me.” Kyungsoo begged, his lips trembling in anticipation. His body wanted Chanyeol, his mind wanted him and even his heart called out nothing but the demon. “Please fuck me, master.”

Chanyeol’s eyes lit when he heard Kyungsoo. A satisfied smile crept out of his lips as he pulled his fingers out. He let out his tongue to lick his fingers that assaulted Kyungsoo’s hole before humming. “Ripe.”

Kyungsoo’s hole was wet, dripping like a wet pussy yearning for a dick to ram itself inside. The demon’s liquid was enough to pull this kind of stunt, the aphrodisiac-like liquid doubled as a lube which in turn became the invitation that swept the demon’s dick right in.

The scream that left Kyungsoo’s lips pulled him into the ocean of pleasure, drowning him down as Chanyeol bucked his hips. A certain spot stimulated until Kyungsoo’s shaft shook, trembling into orgasm without a touch from the demon.

“You’ve been too pent up, pet. Look at all that seed coming out of you without getting touched.” Chanyeol scoffed, the rough teasing should put of Kyungsoo but it only pulled out the excitement from inside him. His hole tightening around the demon’s length.

Kyungsoo didn’t hear much of it, he was loving the feeling of being full. Chanyeol’s movement was enough to rile him into submission. Asking and begging for more. The demon was impressed, having fun that Kyungsoo was being honest.

The demon’s length throbbed inside Kyungsoo, pulling the guy’s leg over his hip as he trapped the human’s other leg between his. Kyungsoo gasped before a wail left his lips. Chanyeol was reaching deep, _too deep_.

A hiss left Kyungsoo’s lips when he felt it digging inside him, reaching points that sent him more than a wave of euphoria. He felt heavenly, “Oh God…!” Kyungsoo called out, earning a chuckle from the demon.

“Stop calling for someone else when I’m fucking you right now.”

“Ch-Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo moaned as Chanyeol fingered the human’s mouth, fingers playing with his tongue.

“Suck it.” The demon demanded and Kyungsoo did as he was told. Licking, sucking the fingers in his mouth. He could feel it, the way Chanyeol’s desire was spreading out into the room and he was the recipient of it.

The demon rammed his dick deep inside the human’s hole, grunting every time he was balls deep inside. The pace he set was something that Kyungsoo loved. He always knew what his human loved. The way he assaulted his hole with fervent craving.

Kyungsoo yelped again when Chanyeol cock stimulated that sweet spot, urging the human’s cock back into action.

“Looks tired.” Chanyeol chuckled as he pushed again, his hand pulling the human’s leg higher on to his torso. He licked his lips as he looked down on the human’s wasted face. He hissed before plunging back in, pulling back out and ramming it all back. In and out, sliding along Kyungsoo’s hole to deliver such lovely stimulating pleasure to his human.

Kyungsoo felt like he was drowning, the waves continuously overlapping as his voice was lost in the waves of ecstasy. Each thrust was enough to pull him down, and each grunt from Chanyeol pulled him back to reality. As much as his body loved Chanyeol’s feeling inside him, his consciousness held onto Chanyeol’s sound like a melody it needed to hear. It was one thing that kept pulling him out of complete submission, something that the demon didn’t know.

And then there it was again, the rumbling that played under his skin. Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s arm, his body trembling with thrust. His insides shaking, quaking to release.

Chanyeol knew, the demon always knew, _always knew._ With the way Kyungsoo’s lips parted in silent screams, the way his nails dug on Chanyeol’s arms, and the way his hole was tightening around his dick. His human was nearing his anal orgasm and the demon loved it.

“Let it go, Soo.” Chanyeol urged as he fastened his pace, slamming it in without much hesitance. In and out, rapid movements that had Kyungsoo convulsing on the bed.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth when Kyungsoo’s hole became tighter along with a wet gush coating his dick. He smirked, loving it.

“Good job, pet.”

Were the last words that Kyungsoo heard as he succumbed into the darkness of sleep.

Kyungsoo gasped as he stirred awake, trying to sit up in complete panic. His body screamed in aching tightness, pulling him back on the bed where the owner of the arm over his torso was laying on. He turned his head to see the demon sleeping soundly beside him.

With the demon’s horns out of sight, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare at the demon’s appearance. He was unsure what it was about the demon but he just felt comfortable about him. He was no human, but he was the most gorgeous one he has ever seen. Of course evil should be beautiful to entice their prey but with Chanyeol, he sometimes forget that he’s a demon until he sees the horns or the red eyes that felt like it’ll devour his soul.

The human’s hand unconsciously reached up, hand holding the demon’s cheek to caress it.

“Hurting anywhere?”

Kyungsoo flinched when the demon suddenly talked. He thought Chanyeol was asleep but knowing that the demon didn’t really need sleep nor food, he just hummed. “Mm… it hurts everywhere.”

“It feels different when I hear you tell the truth without getting stimulated.” The demon smirked as he opened his eyes.

There was a comfortable silence that passed between the two, eyes locked into each other as the passage of time ticked into the oblivion. Without much thought, Kyungsoo leaned forward. Ever so slowly reaching for the demon’s lips. It was nothing grand. In fact, it wasn’t even needy.

It just felt right for that moment. Their lips meeting into a fluff connection, plumpness against each other with nothing but silence.

As they parted, the demon’s lips curved into a smile. Even without words, Kyungsoo understood what that smile meant. And he gladly leaned back into Chanyeol’s lips to venture into the gates of Nirvana.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm free to talk! You can always DM me [@kimichi21a](https://twitter.com/kimichi21a?s=20) or you can also go and leave a comment or question at [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/kimichi21a)


End file.
